dcufandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Big Brother
'Pokemon Big Brother' Pokemon Big Brother Voting History This table shows elimination history and who voted who to evict. Season 2 *Week 1, Zoroark got immunity for being odd one out for the HoH Competition. *Week 1, Gardevoir (PBB2) got 1 eviction vote penalty for not giving a speech before eviction. *Week 3, Kirlia from PBB1, now a fully evolved Gardevoir, returns to the game. *Week 3, Nor the Luxray gets unexpectedly walked from the game. *Week 3, Marsh the Treecko won immunity for next week in the veto competition, therefore cannot be nominated. *Week 3, Blue Motion and Marsh the Treecko won Unitards. Marsh refused to wear it, causing him a penalty vote for Week ?. *Week 4, In a veto competition, Sylveon won a unitard, Min won immunity for week 5, Froakie won 5000 Poke, and Cyndaquil won artwork. *Week 4, Froakie payed 5000 poke for a Diamond Power of Veto which can take himself off the block and, instead of the HoH, he can make the replacement nominee. *Week 5, because Froakie was evicted before using his DPoV, Min won it and vetoed Marsh, replacing him with Sylveon. *Week 5 was a double elimination week. *Week 5, During the double elimination, Min won immunity for singing 5 songs like she was told to in the PoV challenge. *Week 5, Min had to wear a unitard for 40 days and cyndaquil had to sit out of 3 hoh's *Week 5, Blue Motion and Gardevoir forgot to vote, causing Sylveon to be evicted. Gulpin could not vote either during the double elimination because he was absent. *Week 7 was a double elimination week. Color Codes : Male : Female : Male & Female : Head of Household : Nominated for Eviction : Evicted : Walked / Left the Game : Immunity : Power of Veto (Used on Someone) : Power of Veto (Used on Self) : Power of Veto (Unused) : Power of Veto & Head of Household : Diamond Power of Veto : In the Jury, Voted for Who to Win PBB : Runner-up / 2nd Place : Winner / 1st Place Season 1 * Quilava left from the game on Day 3. Charmander was asked to join as a replacement but she refused. * Steelix was expelled for nonstop asking to be a pony in this game, yelling at others inluding host to get out of the chats, sexually assaulting female houseguests, and headbutting Lucario. * Due to the HoH challenge, Snivy won safety for the week and cannot be nominated. *On day 24, Umbreon returned to the Pokemon Big Brother house. * During a Veto competition on Day 40, Red Lucario won Immunity for next week and therefore cannot be nominated. * Snivy won a double jury vote and her jury vote counts as 2 instead of 1. Color Codes : Male : Female : Head of Household : Nominated for Eviction : Evicted : Walked / Left the Game : Expelled / Kicked out : Immunity : Power of Veto (Used on Someone) : Power of Veto (Used on Self) : Power of Veto (Unused) : Power of Veto & Head of Household : In the Jury, Voted for Who to Win PBB : Double Jury Vote Power : Runner-up / 2nd Place : Winner / 1st Place Top 10 Competitors of PBB This list will only be updated after each season is finished. *HoH = 1 point each *PoV = .5 points each *If points are tied, their ranking is determined by their placing in the season.